Astro Boy
by movieking117
Summary: What if Toby had an older brother who saved his life. What choices might Tyler make differently? Find out in this remake of the 2009 Astro Boy movie. Sorry if it's not that good being my first fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
1. Chapter 1: Popquiz and the PeaceKeeper

**So here it is chapter 1 I hope you guys like it and please leave a review if you have any ideas for future chapters. Anyway enjoy the story.  
****  
Chapter 1: Pop Quiz and the Peacekeeper!**

(Female Narrator) "Here we are floating peacefully in the sky, Metro City, the jewel and the crown. Beautiful isn't it? But how did we get here? A century ago the founders of Metro City seeing our world was changing, took Mt. Sofia and lifted it out of the earth and into the sky. To be an oasis, a floating paradise. We don't really know what happens on the strange and mysterious surface we left behind, but life in Metro City is better than ever! Thanks to our friends the robots. Robots do our shopping, they cook for us, they serve our meals, they take good care of us. They even do the really important things like reminding us to call mom on her birthday. Whether it raising our children, building our buildings, taking care of our city, or making sure we're all fit and healthy. For these guys no job is too big or too small. Plus robots do a lot of the things frankly we just don't want to do anymore. (Shows robot hit by car) Don't worry folks that street will get cleaned. The best and brightest of them get picked for the more exciting tasks, (show robot getting in car at a test track) this lucky guy is starting his first day at his new job. And it's all thanks to this man, Dr. Tenma, head of the Ministry of Science and father of modern robotics. Thanks to him..."

"Hey Toby, Tyler isn't that your dad?" Connor asked

"It sure is!" the brothers replied

"Hush!" said Mr. Mustachio

(Female Narrator) "Our friends the robots help us. Thousands are created everyday and thousands are disposed of in the great unending cycle the sustains life in our great city. Thanks for everything guys may you rust in peace."

"Okay students ready for a pop quiz?" asked Mustachio

Several gasps and oh no's except from the Tenma brothers in the back of the class. Before the test begins the boys look to each other and know the race is about to begin.

"Begin"

Without hesitation the boys begin racing through the test and before you know it Tyler's hand pops up and a few seconds later so does Toby's.

"Is there a problem boys?" asked Mustachio rather confused.

"There's no problem sir, we're just finished and would like to leave." Tyler says as the boys walk up the front of the class with their USB's

"Oh well since your finished I see no point in you needing to..." realizing they are no longer in front of him looks to the door to see Tyler and Toby calling over their shoulders.

"Bye guys!" calls Tyler

"Good luck" says Toby

And as the door closes a book hits the door. While the boys walk to the schools entrance.

"You almost beat me little bro!" said Tyler

"Maybe next time." Toby replied cheerily

When they reach the car the boys are greeted by their house-bot Orrin.

"Greetings Master Tyler and Master Toby!" said Orrin

"Hey Orrin" said Tyler

"Think fast!" replied Toby

"Why thank you Master Toby, nice throw by the way."

So the boys hop in the car awaiting their father's after school call as usual. Suddenly a hologram appears in front of them.

"Hello boys." said Tenma

"Hello sir." replied the boys

"How was school?" Tenma asked

"Great, Mustachio dropped a pop quiz on us but I'm pretty sure we got 100%" replied Toby cheerfully

"That's great boys, but I want to keep studying. It's important not to become complacent." said Tenma

Following this statement was a moment of silence

Tenma broke the silence with "I'm aware I promised to take you to the symposium on quantum mechanics, but somethings come and I'm afraid it's unavoidable."

"But you promised!" whined Toby

"President Stone has brought forth the unveiling of the Peacekeeper and I have to be there. Goodbye boys." said Tenma as he shut off the holocall

Walking up to Orrin Tyler said "Change of plans, take us to the Ministry of Science."

"I'm sorry Master Tyler, your father game me specific instructions to...

"Yeah that's what I thought. Gimme a sec... (opening Orrin's control panel and fiddling with its controls)." replied Tyler

"Hey stop that, what are you doing back there, stop, stop... Next stop The Ministry of Science!" said Orrin

Then Orrin performed a U-turn in the street and started heading to the Ministry.

* * *

At the Ministry of Science

"You ready to blow me away today Tenma, to make my hair stand up, to knock my socks off!" said Stone

"Yes, yes, metaphorically speaking of course." said Tenma

Behind them is Tyler and Toby trying to stay quiet with Orrin humming a silly tune

"That's the spirit!" replied Stone

"Dr. Elefun is an esteemed colleague of mine Mr. President and he may be resistant to his discovery being used for military purposes." explained Tenma

"Well you leave Dr. Elefun to me." he replied

"Dad!" Toby shouted

When the guards see the boys they are picked up by their ankles

"What are you doing here? I gave Orrin specific instructions to..." says Tenma as he see Orrin banging his head against the well repeatedly

"We just wanted to see the demonstration, you're always talking about the Peacekeeper." Tyler explained

"Really Tyler?" replied Tenma

"Your boys?" asked Stone

"Yes sir" said Tenma

"Well let em tag along it'll be educational. So kids you interested in robots... robot weapons?" said Stone

"Sure do! Though I'm sure you'll agree the latest D-Class interceptor's targeting system is quite old-fashioned." replied Toby

"Hmm... No one likes a smarty-pants kid. (Then looks at a soldier) Take these boys to a safe place and keep them there."

"Yes sir." Replied Soldier 1

"But you said we could see the Peacekeeper!" whined Tyler and Toby

"You still can... on tonight's news with everyone else." said Stone

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to present blue-core energy. Blue-core energy a new self-sustaining power source, much stronger than nuclear energy and infinity cleaner. The raw materials came from space, a fragment of a star millions of light-years away that no longer even exists. This is now all that's left of it. Properly harnessed this small sphere could transform not only Metro City, but life for those on the surface as well. (Soldiers walk in with Stone and Tenma) Imagine cleaning earths water, imagine bringing back the forests, imagine overcoming centuries of pollution!..." said Dr. Elefun

"I know he's a bit of a dreamer but he's a brilliant scientist" explained Tenma

"He's a dangerous idiot who happens to have a high IQ" replied Stone

"Unfortunately there's no such thing a free lunch. When we extracted the positive blue energy from the fragment we were left with this highly unstable byproduct, negative red energy." explained Elefun

"Ooh i like that one, women voters are partial to the color red you know." said Stone

"Until we discover how to safely dispose of it... What are you doing?! Keep the cores apart or you'll kill us all!" said Elefun

"Do as he says." said Stone

"This is outrageous. What are you intending to do with it?" asked Elefun

"I'm going to give the people of this city a reason to re-elect me." explained Stone

"How?" asked Elefun

"The only way you can, I'm gonna kick some butt." said Stone

* * *

The guard taking the boys to a safe place scanned his key-card on a door to a janitors closet.

"This is so unfair!" whined Tyler

"Now cool off hotshots." said the guard as he threw the boys in

"Please don't leave me in here sir I cant stand small places anywhere but here!" cried Toby jumping against the guard

"Gees kid, your like 13 years old it' time you grew backbone." said the Guard

"Thanks for the life-lesson and thank you for this." Toby said holding up the key-card

"Nice job bro, now lets get to that demonstration!" exclaimed Tyler

* * *

"As one friend to another I beg you please don't do this Tenma!" said Elefun

"Oh come on you know as well as I do without military funding all our research including yours would grind to a halt! Start it up!" exclaimed Tenma

Just then a large robot is brought forth. The Peacekeeper.

* * *

"I told President Stone you gotta bring out the big guns." said the guard flexing his muscles to a female scientist

The door to the closet opens.

"Onward and upward!" said the boys

* * *

"Load the blue-core!" said Tenma

The Peacekeeper moves until it is about to accept the blue-core then...

"Hold on this blue-core is all sweetness and light, right? Save the dolphins, give peace a chance and so forth?" asked Stone

"It's pure positive energy." explained Elefun

"Well call me a dreamer, but I think we'll get more bang for our buck using the red one." said Stone

"Ha ha, tell me your joking." said Elefun

"Sir we're not putting something that dangerous into... something that dangerous." explained Tenma

"Listen Tenma, I've got an election to win and I need my robot to a fighter not a lover. Load the red one." said Stone

"I won't." said a female scientist

"Then I'll do it, move over sweetheart." said Stone pushing her out of her seat.

"Hey!" she cried

"No!" yelled Elefun

"Ha it's like a video game." said Stone

The Peacekeeper moved to the other side of the room and...

"Core loaded." said the Peacekeeper

"Piece of cake." gloated Stone

"Activate weapon drones!" said the General as the boys snuck into the room behind the guards.

Suddenly weapon drones come out and start fighting the Peacekeeper they give it their all, but most are destroyed instantly. When all of a sudden a drone is sucked into the side of the Peacekeeper. And starts fighting for the Peacekeeper.

"Whoa we got to get a better look!" said the boys in unison

"It's using that drone against the others, how is that possible?" asked Stone

"It's called adaptive technology it can absorb and control anything!" explained Tenma

"I may have flunked out of college but i was right about the red core! You guys are starting to your the only ones with brains around here." said Stone

Suddenly a shot is fired at the wall behind the president from the Peacekeeper and then it starts charging towards the scientists and Stone. Seeing whats happening Tyler starts pushing Toby towards the scientists. Tenma hits the button for a barrier. Seeing the wall come down Tyler gives Toby one last push sending him flying to safety leaving Tyler just at the barrier. Realizing this Toby starts screaming.

"Dad Tyler's on the other side of the wall!" yells Toby as he looks at his brother

"TYLER!" Tenma screams

"DAD! TOBY!" Tyler replied

"It won't open!" yelled Tenma so he ran to the shield putting his hands up to Tyler's

The Peacekeeper seeing a barrier is in place charges up an attack to eliminate the barrier. Before the attack can be fired Tyler speaks one more time.

"Dad, Toby I love you guys!" Tyler cried as the Peacekeeper fired its blast

Realizing it did nothing to the shield the robot begins to absorb the shield. The soldiers open fire but it does no good. Seeing an opening Elefun grabs cable powered by the blue-core and shoves into the peacekeeper shutting it down as the barrier is lifted.

"Where's Tyler?" Tenma cried

"I'm so sorry Tenma." said Elefun sympathetically

"What do mean sorry, my brother can't be gone I mean his hat survived maybe he just got blown back." said Toby as he started crying

It was true Tyler's blue ministry of science hat that he wore everyday had survived. Giving his grieving father an idea.

**So this is the end of Chapter 1 more coming very soon and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: I can fly!

**Alright here is chapter 2. Sorry about the mix up I had on the first chapter but that got fixed. I thought I should explain more about what Tyler looks like since I didn't really do that in chapter 1, Tyler looks similar to Toby, but his hair is styled to mirror Toby's because of a twin day at school a few years before. The boys liked this style so they both kept it. He is also taller than Toby. Anyway I'm rambling so here is Chapter 2: I can fly!**

In a large lab with many parts laying around, Tenma set down his schematics for a replica of his son Tyler. Another scientist brought in missiles. Tenma proceeded to take two missiles over to the table where he removed the war heads and cut off the fins at the bottom, laying them next to many parts assembled to look like a skeleton of his son. Tenma went to a case which contained his sons hat, using tweezers to extract a hair. Setting that in a scanner it read Tyler's DNA and all his memories showed up in the air. He then transmitted all the memories into the robot. Meanwhile out on the street below Elefun pulled up in his car. He got out and got a small silver case out of his trunk and proceeded to Tenma's lab. When Elefun arrived...

"He hasn't eaten or slept for days." said a scientist

"I know" replied Elefun

"He's gone crazy hasn't he?" he said

"If you lose your son like that and you don't go crazy, your not a human being." Elefun stated

"Clear the lab." Tenma said as he motioned his hands towards the door

Everyone left except for Tenma and Elefun. A machine then proceeded to cover the skeleton in a skin like substance, then went back over to give him underwear and black boots.

"I-It looks just like him, doesn't it? A perfect replica. Plus I've uploaded all of Tyler's memories. It'll think it is Tyler." Tenma said cheerfully

"Don't expect too much Tenma." said Elefun

"It has the most advanced defense systems ever created, I won't lose him again. Did you bring what i asked?" said Tenma

"I couldn't refuse a grieving father. The core is unpredictable I can't guarantee what affect it..." Elefun tried to say

"It'll make him perfect, perfect, just like Tyler was." said Tenma as he put the blue-core into Tyler's chest

A large machine with many arms came down from the ceiling and lifted the boy robot into the air and powered him up causing the machine to overload and drop him onto the table, which broke, and then fall to the floor. He slowly started to wake up his vision was pixelated but it cleared. When he spoke...

"Dad? Dad!" said Tyler

He got up and unsteadily walked to his dad falling into his arms.

"Welcome back son. Thank you Elefun I'm going to take it-him home now. Quality time, bonding, all the good things" said Tenma as he picked up the boy

"Bye Dr. Elefun." said Tyler

"Goodbye...Tyler" said Elefun slightly confused but happy at the same time

* * *

7:00 AM the next morning at Tenma's house Tyler woke up to find he was in his bed and his dad had his head on the end of his bed and looked like he had been crying.

"Dad?" Tyler asked slightly confused

"Tyler... good morning son. How are you feeling?" Tenma said

"A little weird. Have I been sick or something?" He replied

"No... no... you're just fine." Tenma replied uneasily

"Well I should get dressed and go eat breakfast." said Tyler

"Yes you do that son." said Tenma as he walked out of the room

Without another thought Tyler jumped out of bed and walked over to his dresser picking out a light gray T-shirt with dark blue pants. Though he couldn't figure out why he black boots on, he was sure he didn't own any. Putting the thought aside Tyler walked out to the living room to be greeted by a very surprised Orrin and overly excited Toby.

"I-It can't be you..you (he sees Tenma in the background shaking his head so he does a quick scan). Oh um... it's very nice to see you again."

"Of course it's nice to see him again. I don't know how he's here, but I don't care." Toby exclaimed happily

"Okay then. Anyway what's for breakfast?" Tyler asked

"Waffles and Orange Juice." said Toby

"Cool." Tyler replied as they all sat around the table

"Tyler, I would like to talk to you about school." said Tenma

"Okay, is something wrong?" he asked

"No, nothings wrong. I'm taking you out of school and will be home schooling you from now on." said Tenma

"What about Toby?" asked Tyler

"Yes he will be joining you." Tenma said

"Cool, I guess we all get to hang out more often then." Tyler said happily

"But what about your job dad?" Toby asked

"My job now it to be your father." Tenma stated

* * *

In a larger room with a big holo-screen the boys sat with their father awaiting further instruction.

"Okay Toby, your up first with third-dimensional calculus." said Tenma

"Alright." said Toby as he quickly did the problem on the screen

"Up next Tyler, I'll give your forth-dimensional calculus. It's your favorite." Tenma said happily

"If you say so." said Tyler doing the problem

"Interesting solution." Tenma stated

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Tyler quickly stated as he rapidly changed the board into dancing figurines singing about math.

Getting upset Tenma said "Alright lets cover the basics."

Out in the living room the boys sat down as their father brought in books of assorted topics. Picking a large book he said "Hey you guys remember this right 'Kant's Critique of Pure Reason' I used to read it in bed to you when you were little."

"To put us to sleep?" asked Toby

"Yes... you asked for it every night." he replied

"That's now quite what I.." Tyler tried to say

"Just try rereading these. Get the old brain humming again... whir." Tenma said

Looking back and giving his kids a thumbs up they replied with both thumbs up. When he left the boys opened 'Leonardo Da Vinci Complete Works' it opened to war machines so the boys moved to the next page Flight. They quickly got to work recreating most of the machines. When they were done they flew them.

"Whoa... I got it... I got it... wonderful." said Orrin as he used fans to propel the machines upwards

"Way to go Orrin your the man!" Tyler said joyfully slapping his hat onto the robots head

"Yes I haven't had this much fun since, well ever." the robot exclaimed

"Check this out!" said Toby as he proudly held up the plane that took both him and Tyler ten minutes to make

Getting up on the stack of books he threw the plane and it glided around the other machines.

"I'm impressed, not knocked out, but impressed." said Orrin

"That's nothing, watch this." said Tyler pointing to the aircraft

Just then the craft split into 3 separate planes.

"Now that is impressive Master Tyler and Master Toby." Orrin replied

"Just Tyler is fine." said Tyler

"Same here, just Toby." he said

Just then the boys' father walked in getting hit by a stray play.

"What are you doing, I wanted you to read these books not destroy them!" Tenma said angrily

"I'm sorry dad we just wanted to test Da Vinci's theories." said Tyler

"I may have perhaps encouraged the young masters...sir" said Orrin nervously

"No, don't blame Orrin, it's my fault dad." said Tyler in defense of the friendly house-bot

"You should not be wearing that hat. A robot should not be wearing my so-Tyler's hat." Tenma said

"Dad, I put it on him, just leave Orrin alone." said Tyler once again coming to Orrin's defense

"I think you should go to your rooms." said Tenma

"But dad" whined Toby

"Do as your told!" he replied

As soon as the boys were in Tyler's room Tenma call Dr. Elefun.

"Tenma, what's wrong?" he asked

"I think I've made a terrible mistake, I thought he would be like Tyler, but he's not, he's strange he's very strange." replied Tenma

"Strange, strange how?" questioned Elefun

"He's brilliant as Tyler was, but different." Tenma said

"Well you can't expect him to be a carbon copy, give him time Tenma." explained Elefun

"You don't understand, he was meant to replace Tyler, but every time I look at him it just reminds me that Tyler is gone... and he's never coming back." said Tenma almost crying

* * *

As the boys sat in Tyler's room looking at a photo of them and their dad, two window cleaning bots stopped by to clean the window.

"I haven't seen dad angry before." said Toby

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he'll be back to normal tomorrow." said Tyler trying to cheer up his brother

"Yeah, your probably right." Toby replied putting down the picture

Meanwhile outside the window

"Ha ha check out the hair on those two looks like they got horns." said Mr. Squirt

"Ha horns, good one." said Mr. Squeegee

"What do you mean horns, it's gel. (Realizing it was the robots talking) Wait, I can understand you." said Tyler confused

Toby thinking Tyler is crazy walks over to the book shelf while Tyler makes his was over to the window.

"Whoa it's almost like he can understand us." said Mr. Squeegee

"Ha ha don't be stupid. He's human he can't understand us." replied Mr. Squirt

"I can hear what your saying." pleaded Toby

"It's as if he can hear what we're saying." said Squeegee

"Come on don't be ridiculous, lets go leak oil on some statues." said Squirt

"Alright let me just finish up." Squeegee said as Tyler put his face up to the window and opened it

"How can I understand what your saying, your robots?" asked Tyler

"We don't want any trouble." cried Squirt as Tyler grabbed a hold of him

"Hey I just want to know what's going on." said Tyler as the bot kept backing away further and further from the window sill until Tyler was on his toes holding on for dear life to the little bot

"Hey, Toby I could use your help here!" cried Tyler

Toby seeing what was wrong rushed over to help but was too late because the bot had squirted Tyler in the eye trying to escape. So Toby had to watch his brother fall until he stopped. For no reason he just stopped in mid air.

Tyler not sure what was happening looked down to see... fire coming out of his shoes... and he was floating...

"Sweet." Tyler thought to himself almost falling over from laughter

Wondering if he could go up to get back inside the house, he suddenly jolted up, then again but this time he had more control. Quickly learning how to fly, he shot up into the air right past his brother who looked on in amazement. To test how much control he had, Tyler flew around buildings and through tunnels. Eventually he went straight up into the air past the cloud layer, shaping the clouds as he went along. For his final test Tyler flew straight at Mt. Sofia, as soon as he hit his arms moved very quickly to break through the rock and dirt in his way. Though while in here he couldn't see very well. At this thought lights came out of no where lighting his way. After realizing how long he had been outside flying around, the boy flew back to his bedroom window to find Toby still there with his mouth wide open. Tyler broke the silence with "I gotta show dad." To show he agreed Toby nodded still not able to speak.

**Alright that's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up soon.**


End file.
